A Potter Doctor Day Too
by Senorita Sassybuns
Summary: A loosely based sequel to 'A Potter Doctor Day' by VivaJuanita. This time, instead of the book coming to the reader, the reader goes into the book


**A Potter Doctor Day 2**

AN:** if you loved the first one by VivaJuanita, then hopefully you'll love this one too. I don't own Dr. Who or Harry Potter but if I had a TARDIS, I just might ;)**

The words seem to pass through my head as if they were a dull buzz. I would read a line and have no idea what it just said. It wasn't because I had a lacking in reading skills. No, it was because I had had enough of this whole _bulter_ thing. I wanted to shout at Mr. Stevens to get a life, but he was a fictional character in a fictional world with a fictional purpose in life.

I tossed the book aside on my bed and rolled onto my back. After powering through The Remains of the Day for 3 hours, I felt I deserved a little break. I didn't have much of the book left to conquer, but my brain was screaming at me to stop, that it couldn't take anymore. So, I listened to my poor tortured brain, closed my eyes, and let my thoughts wander.

A cacophony of voices filled my ears and my eyes shot open. Immediately not being able to recognize my surroundings, I leapt to my feet, frantically zipping about my room for a clue as to where I could be. It took me two seconds to come up with a conclusion: I was either dreaming or kidnaped by space aliens and was on my way to some planet that is made entirely out of red heads or maybe green lizard people. Wait, green lizard people live in the center of the Earth.

"Can I get you anything, madam?" A professionally sounding female voice said from behind me. I whirled around and came face to face with a woman in a maid's uniform. Not one of those French one's either. Judging by her accent, I was in some part of England. How'd I manage to cross that conveniently placed barrier between the Americas and the rest of the world, also known as the Atlantic Ocean?

"Uh, yeah," I stuttered. "The room's nice."

"If you need anything, please inform me," the woman replied in the same flat tone.

"Yeah, sure, uh, what's you name?"

"Miss Kenton, madam."

"Miss Kenton?" I had to look at this woman hard to see if her features would show any sign of a joke. "You're not Miss Kenton. Miss Kenton is fictional character in a book."

"If you say so, madam," Miss Kenton replied. Her flat tone broke slightly and she walked out of the room quickly. I think I hurt her feelings. I made a mental note to apologize the next time I saw her. But right now, I had to figure out what the deal was. If there was a Miss Kenton, there had to be a Mr. Stevens nearby. Maybe I could finally tell that guy to ditch the butler suit for awhile and live a little instead of waiting for his life to be over when Miss Kenton, excuse me, Mrs. Benn tells him to take a hike. (Spoiler alert!)

I wandered through the halls of what I was starting to believe to be Darlington Hall. That's when I saw him! No, not Mr. Stevens, but none other than Harry Potter. He looked to be as lost as I was, so I figured I should go be lost with him and then brag later about how I got to be lost in Darlington hall with the Boy Who Lived himself.

"Hey! Harry Potter! Come over here for a second," I called. The boy, bewildered, turned my way. He looked around him and then pointed at himself, as if there was someone else named Harry Potter nearby.

"Yeah I'm talking to you!"

"Hello, who might you be?" Harry asked, cautiously approaching me. Either he thought I was going to kill him or maybe my long messy hair, Disneyland lounge capris and tie dye made him think I shouldn't be acknowledged, I couldn't pick out with one. I was about to answer his question when I heard a familiar whirring noise.

Harry jumped once more, only this time in front of me, pulling his wand out. If I didn't know any better, I would have feared for my life. However, I knew better. That sound could only come from one thing and one thing only: a TARDIS.

A nearby door to, what I could see, a linen closet swung open. Harry, acting defensively, shot a stunner and the person who had innocently been walking our of the closet fell to the ground. The incident happened so fast, all I saw was a flash of red.

"YOU BASTERD! YOU SHOT AMY!" I heard someone cry, only to realize that voice was my own and I was now hitting Harry freakin' Potter.

"Ow-I- I didn't mean to-ow! I'm sorry!" Harry cried, now in a fetal position on the floor because Rory had come out of the closet and was kicking the attacker of his wife.

"Sorry's not good enough!" Rory shouted.

"I can fix it!" squeaked Harry from his crouched position. Rory grabbed the fronts of Harry's robes and pulled him to his feet. He then dragged him over to Amy and Harry gave his wand a little flick. Amy stirred and opened her eyes.

"What just happened?" She demanded. Rory shoved Harry aside, into me, and stooped down to pick up Amy.

"Are we done making scenes?" said a voice that could only be Matt Smith as the Doctor.

"Doctor!" I cried, seeing not only my TV icon, but my way out of this book as well.

"Hello, have we met?"

"No...yes...maybe."

"Wonderful. Now, where are we?"

"Darlington Hall, I think," I answered.

"Prison," Harry replied.

"Prison, why do you day that?" the Doctor inquired.

"Voldemort trapped Draco and I here because we simply asked them to keep the music down," Harry explained.

"I'm assuming you are Draco?" the Doctor said, turning to me.

"No!" Harry and I said in unison.

"Draco is a peacock."

"A peacok?" Rory raised an eyebrow. "You tried to crash a party with a peacock?"

"The Doctor did better than that, didn't you Doctor?" Amy laughed, thinking back to Rory's bachelor party.

"Draco is a man," I piped up, flexing my HP knowledge. "I can only assume he has been turned into a peacock."

"Yes," Harry narrowed his eyes at me. I, oblivious to this, smiled proudly.

"I see," The Doctor mused. He walked down the hall, waving his sonic screwdriver over various spots. He was taking a closer look at one of the paintings when a man dressed in a butler outfit.

"Sir, may I be of assistance?" the man asked.

I took a good long look at the man and realized that this was the man that I have been reading about for the past eternity.

"Mr. Stevens!" I whispered.

"Know him?" Amy muttered. I jumped, unaware that she was next to me.

"He is the butler I have been reading about."

"Reading?"

"Yeah, I think we are in this book, The Remains of the Day."

"Is it an interesting book?"

"No."

"Uff, Doctor!"

"Yes!" The Doctor turned around from his sonicing of Mr. Stevens, who was just standing still.

"Let's get out of here, it's boring."

"What about the lad's peacock?"

"I believe there is a peacock behind you, sir," Mr. Stevens said plainly. He's more monotone in person.

Everyone turned around and saw a peacock standing at the end of the hall. "Draco!" Harry called. The bird squawked in response and waddled to Harry. Harry pulled out his wand and waved it over Draco. Draco squawked, but remained a bird.

"Such a shame there," the Doctor commented. "I hope you can somehow turn him back into a man there, but there seems nothing out of the ordinary here. Well, that is with the exception of all of us here."

"Does this mean we're leaving?" Rory asked.

"Yes, because this house is so DULL!"

There was a murmur of agreement and the whole party, including Mr. Stevens at my request, into the TARDIS.

"Where should we go?" the Doctor asked.

"Canada!" Amy and I cried. The whirring noise returned once more as we propelled out of that wretched book.

**AN: That's all folks. I also would like to mention I do not own Remains of the Day either. I know favoriting means love, but reviews mean more love. So if you really love it, review. If you really hate it, review. Just review. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
